One Secret You Have to Keep
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Like every summer, Fabian Rutter goes to America to stay with his Mum. But this year was different. He soon discovers that a girl, that's around his age, is living in the vacant house next to his.
1. Prologue

_Grr, I just wrote out half of my story and decided that I hated it in 1__st__ person. So, now here I am, having to write it all over again. AHH! Hopefully it will be better, and not worse in 3__rd__ person. If anybody wants to hear/read the story in 1__st__ person, just ask, I did save it. _

_So, here we go, 3__rd__ person of "__One Secret You Have to Keep"__! _

Description: Like every summer, Fabian Rutter goes to America to stay with his Mum. But this year was different. He soon discovers that a girl, once around his age, is living in the vacant house next to his.

* * *

**Prologue – 3****rd**** Person**

Life for the past few months was hard for Nina Martin. Her life had drastically changed. She had been living in a decent sized house with her Gran, and now, she was all alone, living in an abandoned house that nobody wanted. But she didn't have a choice.

Her Gran has passed away in a fire. A stack of papers had caught on fire, causing the house to erupt in flames. But Nina hadn't been home, she had snuck out that night, to go on a walk. And by the time she returned, the house was burned to the ground.

Nina knew if they found out she was alive, she would be sent to an orphanage. See, her Gran was her only family left. Her parents had died before she even turned three, in a fatal car accident. So, she had to make adjustments.

She had to change her appearance, and her name. She changed her usual black hair, to a light brown color. And instead of getting another tan, she let her tan fade, leaving her skin a bit pale. She didn't look like a whole other person, but she looked different enough to be someone else.

Since she has to change her name as well, she decided to call herself 'Nina Martin'. Her real name was Samantha Jenkins. Though she admits she never liked her name.

Even though they never found Nina (aka Samantha)'s body, they declared that her body had melted from the impact of the fire. She found it weird that they did that, that they didn't declare her missing instead, but it was better this way.

Samantha Jenkins was gone, according to the world.

But sadly, Nina didn't have enough money to buy a place to live. Plus, she was only fifteen at the time, they would never let her buy an apartment. So she had to find somewhere to live herself.

That's when she decided on the vacant house. It was all boarded up, and she would keep it looking that way, so nobody would ever know she lived there.

And that's exactly how it was, nobody knew she was there, and yet she was.

But things changed.

_Cliffy hanger! Yay! Please rate, and tell me what you think! I will dedicate the next chapter to… the 3__rd__ person who reviews, just because this is in 3__rd__ person! I is so clever :) Also, this is just a preview, to show what the story is about and stuff. The 1st chapter might be awhile, I shall post it when the story is completed, or near completed. Soooo yeah._

_~JessIsTheBest~ _


	2. Chapter 1

_Hola! Welcome back! Are you ready to read the official first chapter of "One Secret You Have to Keep"? I think you are! So, here is comes!_

_This chapter is dedicated to wolfienjhoanf, thanks for being my 3__rd__ reviewer, it means a lot :)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_A Few Months Later… Monday, June 18__th__, 2012_

"Fabian, you're home!" Fabian's six year old sister, Elise, cheered. Fabian gave her a smile, and picked her up, giving her a warm hug. He hadn't seen Elise since last summer. He hated them being apart so long each year, but he really liked his school in England.

"Hi Elise! How is your summer so far?" Fabian asked her, as he started tickling her. Elise giggled, trying to squirm out of Fabian's grasp.

"G-Good! S-Stop it!" Elise yelled, while still giggling. Fabian smiled again, and set her down. "Did you get me a British bracelet?"

"How could I forget? You only called me every week about it." Fabian replied, smiling, and handed her a bracelet. Elise had asked Fabian to get her a bracelet from Britain, because, it was from Britain. Amber had picked it out.

Amber is one of his friends who attends the boarding school with him. She is high in fashion, so she made sure the bracelet was perfect for Elise. Fabian would probably had ended up with something way less pretty.

"Thank you! I have to go show all my friends this!" Elise said, and she ran right out the door.

Fabian grabbed his bags, and quickly headed into his room to unpack.

"Is that it, Miss?" The cashier asked Nina, as she placed the last of her items on the conveyor belt. She smiled kindly at the cashier, and nodded her head. She was at the supermarket, buying her necessities for the week. But she only have forty dollars, so she would have to keep in her limit.

"Okay Miss, that'll be fifty-two dollars, and ninety-eight cents." The cashier responded, after clicking in a few numbers on the register. She sighed, and looked over at the list of items on the credit card reader. She would have to get rid of a few things.

"Am I able to get rid of… The bag of apples and the bags of salad?" Nina asked politely, looking into her wallet, making sure she didn't have more. Sadly, she only had the two twenties she knew she had.

The cashier took the bags of apples and salad away, and calculated the new price.

"Your total is now forty-one dollars, and sixty-four cents."

Nina looked back over at the list, and skimmed though it.

"Can I also take off the strawberries and whip cream?" She asked. Nina could hear the cashier groan quietly, as she took the strawberries and whip cream away. Nina had really wanted to buy the strawberries and whip cream, as a little treat she could have. But her small allowance couldn't afford it.

"Your total is now thirty-six dollars and twenty-one cents. Is that okay Miss?" The cashier asked, some harshness in her voice. And even though Nina hardly got offended, she was a bit offended. It wasn't her fault that she had to live in an abandoned home, and work all-day just to have money to eat. She hated it. She yearned to live in a regular house, have a regular life. She wanted that, more than anything.

She gave the cashier her two twenties, and in return was given her change, and her bags. She thanked the cashier quickly, and left the store.

As Nina walked back home, she looked down at her few bags. She noticed that she had hardly gotten anything for what she paid. It wouldn't last her the week, she didn't get paid from her job till Friday. She would either have to eat less or skip eating. She refused to steal, because she could get caught, and it just wasn't right to her.

She had tried stealing once, but the guilt has taken over her, and she made herself return it. It was completely embarrassing, but the manager let it slide, since she returned it.

"One day, things will be normal." Nina promised herself, and she continued walking.

When Nina finally got back to the house, it was dark out. How long had she been walking? She shrugged it off, and walked over to the back of the house. The front door was all chained up, she never bother taking the chains off. She figured leaving them there made the house still look abandoned.

She opened the back door, and quickly walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Candle must have burned out." Nina mumbled, trying to make her way to the kitchen, without knocking anything over. The house didn't have any working lights, so she had to use a candle.

When she got to the kitchen unharmed, she put the bags on the counter, and looked around for a match. "Where did I put it?" She whispered, looking through a few different drawers. "Aha."

She grabbed the box of matches, and took one out. She quickly rubbed it again the abrasive side of the box, which created a flame. She shuddered a bit, thinking about the previous events, and lit the vanilla candle she had. Then she blew out the match, and tossed it into the trash.

The light was bright enough to let Nina put away her groceries, without bumping into anything, or putting something in the wrong place.

After putting everything away, she grabbed a can of soda, and opened it up quietly.

"Cheers." She whispered, and she took a sip.

"Mum, I'm going on a walk, I'll be back soon." Fabian said, reaching for his jacket off the coat rack.

"Okay dear, just don't be too long! This neighborhood isn't the best." Fabian's mum said, as she cleaned the dishes.

"I won't. Bye." Fabian responded, and he walked outside, closing the door behind him. His mum worried too much about him. He was already sixteen, his birthday had just passed. He was completely capable of defending himself it anything happened. He did have a brown belt in karate.

Fabian walked down his driveway, hands in his pockets. He loved walking at night. It was quiet, peaceful. It was the perfect time for him to just think.

As he turned onto the sidewalk, he couldn't help but look at the abandoned house next to his. He remembered his neighbors, Mrs. and Mr. Frances had lived there, with their granddaughter, Georgia. He hadn't really know them that well, but they were constantly outside. And they always waved to him when he passed by.

That's when he noticed there was a small light coming from the crack in the front window.

"That's strange," Fabian thought to himself. "Why would there be a light on when nobody's home?"

Fabian figured it was just a reflection, so he kept on walking. But when he was closer to the house, he realized it was indeed a light.

Fabian walked up to the front of the house, and peeked through the crack in the board. There stood a girl, who was putting away groceries. That made Fabian very curious. He watched the girl unpack her bags, loading them into the fridge and drawers.

But while he was looking at the girl, he didn't notice that he was leaning against the board. And only seconds later, the board landed on the ground, with a thud. It had also sliced open Fabian's foot, leaving a fresh cut.

He swore quietly to himself, but noticed that the girl was gone. Where did she go? She had probably had heard Fabian wondering around, so she hid herself somewhere. Fabian needed to know what was going on. So he went to the back, and tugged on the door till it opened.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" Fabian asked, his words echoing through the mostly empty house. Silence. Fabian decided to look around, to see if she did in fact hide.

He walked around quietly, until he heard somebody's soft cries. It was coming from the bedroom's closet. He quickly went over, and opened the closet door.

In the corner of the closet, sat the girl, her eyes filled with tears and fright.

* * *

_Hello! I know this writing way is weird, but it's kind of new to me, so please bare with me. But please, review and rate, it means the world to me J Okay, so my 5__th__ reviewer will be given a dedication next chapter (5 fingers! :D)!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello children! Welcome, welcome! Oh gosh I sound like Effie! And you all should know who Effie is.. HEHE. So, here's chappie two!_

_This chapter is dedicated to drama4lifexoxo, who was my 5__th__ reviewer of this chapter! Thanks :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Still Monday, June 18, 2012..._

Nina sat there in fright, unsure of why tears were cascading down her cheeks. Who was this boy who had snuck into her home? The boy looked at her curiously, which made Nina extremely uncomfortable.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me…" Nina whispered, in an almost inaudible tone. When the words escaped Nina's mouth, the boy frowned almost immediately. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to know what was happening.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The boy whispered back, kneeling by the closet. Nina scooted away a bit, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I just saw you through the window, and I was wondering why you were in here. This house is supposed to be vacant, you know." He added, with a small, but gentle smile.

Nina smiled slightly, and rubbed her eyes, and answered quietly "I'm here for a reason. It's a long story. What's your name anyways?"

"Fabian, Fabian Rutter. And I've got time. Who're you?" He replied, still smiling gently.

"Nina Martin. And I doubt you want to hear it. It's rather boring." Nina said, looking down. She had just met Fabian, yet she felt she could trust him. She trusted him enough, to tell him everything. Yet all she knew was his name.

"That's an opinion I doubt I'll agree with." Fabian said, offering his hand. Nina took it hesitantly, and came out of the closet. She hadn't noticed how cute and young Fabian was. She looked at him for a few seconds, and caught Fabian's glance. He smiled again, and Nina took back her hand, looking down.

"So, do you want to take a walk? You can tell me as we walk, yeah?" Fabian asked Nina, who was still looking at the ground.

"Um… Sure. Why not." She answered, looking back up at him. He nodded, and they both headed outside.

They walked over to the sidewalk, and started walking.

"If you don't want to tell me why you're there Nina, I would understand." Fabian said, putting his hands in his pocket. Though really, he was very interested in Nina's story. Nina seemed… Different. He didn't know why, but that's how she seemed.

"I'll tell, but… Can I know about you first?" Nina asked with a smile.

Fabian returned the smile, and replied "For some reason, I thought you would say that. But sure." He didn't have much to tell though. "Not much to know. I'm English, my parents got divorced when I was little, Mum moved here," Fabian stopped to take a breath. "I stayed with my dad, until they sent me to boarding school in Liverpool, so I go there for school, and stay here in the summer."

Nina nodded, walking. "I'm sorry about your parents. But that boarding school sounds cool."

Fabian looked at her, and making him smile again. She looked at him, and smiled as well. They might have even kissed, their eyes had been locked, but Nina wasn't paying attention, and she walked into a pole, and fell.

"Wow, did I really just do that?" Nina whispered, laughing a bit.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked, kneeling next to her. When he saw her laughing, he cracked another smile.

"Don't laugh at me! I was looking at you, so this is partly your fault!" Nina said, laughing as she sat up. She rubbed the front of her head, and winced a bit.

"Sorry, well, are you okay?" Fabian asked her, still kneeling near her.

Nina nodded, and stood up. She wobbled a bit at first, which lead to Fabian having his arms around her. But she quickly regained her balance. Nina blushed a bit, and quickly got out of his arms. Why was she blushing? They had only just met. But it felt as if they had known each other for quite a bit.

It was silent for a bit, and it was pretty awkward. Nina just kept blushing and looking down, while Fabian was trying to understand why she was blushing. He isn't exactly great with girls. One of his good friends, Joy, had asked him out once. He had stammered and stuttered, and never even got a whole sentence out. She was mad at him for quite a long time. So he tried his best to not get in those types of relationships.

"So… You going to tell me your story now?" Fabian said, starting to walk again. Nina started walking as well, but was still looking down.

"Sure. But like I said, it's boring. And kind of sad, really. I hate talking about it…" She whispered, and he frowned.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to Neens…" Fabian replied. Wait, had he just called her 'Neens'? Where did that even come from? Fabian hoped she wouldn't notice the random nickname.

"I'll tell. Just, let me think for a sec." Nina said, trying to think how to word everything. She noticed Fabian saying 'Neens', but she actually liked the sound of that, so she didn't say anything. Maybe she would say something later.

Nina took a deep breath, and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Samantha Jenkins, who peacefully lived with her Mom and Dad. One day, they never come home, and she finds out that they were in a terrible accident." Nina started out, already getting bad feelings.

"Wait, Saman-" Fabian started, but Nina cut him off.

"You'll see, just listen." Nina said, going back to her dreary story.

"So, little Samantha had to go live with her Gran, because her parents had passed. Her life was pretty normal, until a few months ago. A few months ago, Samantha's house caught on fire, when she was out, talking a walk. By the time Samantha returned, her house, and Gran, were burned to the ground." Nina said, a few tears cascading down her cheeks. "Samantha didn't want to go to an orphanage, so she decided to kill off 'Samantha Jenkins'. She changed her name to Nina Martin, changed her black hair to a light brown, and let her tan fade."

Fabian was listening, making sure not to miss one word. He couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"With Samantha, now Nina's house burned down, she had nowhere to go. That's when she found a small abandoned house that was all boarded off. She decided she would stay there, since that's the only place she could go. So now she lives there, and until she is eighteen, that's where she shall be." Nina finished, wiping tears away.

Fabian was speechless. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't expected her to say any of those things. He just thought that she had run away from her parents after some sort of fight. Not that she had to live there to stay out of an orphanage.

Fabian stopped walking suddenly, making Nina stop as well. She looked over at him, and saw he was sitting on the ground, looking quite… _Angry_.

"Fabian? Maybe I shouldn't have told you…" Nina whispered, sitting a bit away from him, unsure of how he might act. She didn't know how he dealt with anger. Maybe he hit things, or people. She didn't know.

"I just… Do you go to school Nina?" Fabian asked her, looking right at her.

"No, Nina Martin was never registered for school. And Samantha's dead." Nina whispered, wiping another tear off her cheek.

"How do you live in there though, Nina? I know I just met you, but… I'm worried. Won't you get sick in the winter, when it gets really cold?" He asked, still looking at her.

"I don't know. But I don't want to go to an orphanage. I'll figure something out, I always do… You don't have to worry about me." Nina answered softly, starting to play with her long, frizzy hair. She couldn't afford a straightener, or really any hair products, so she couldn't do much about it. She hated it, it looked terrible. She looked like a homeless girl.

But technically, she was one.

Lost in her thoughts, she never noticed that Fabian's had scooted near her.

"Nina? Did you… attend your own funeral?" Fabian whispered.

Tears started pouring down her cheeks again.

"A-Almost nobody was there. I-I have n-no family, and I only h-had a couple of friends a-and…" Nina cut herself off, sobbing from remembering. She had hidden behind a tree during her funeral, since it was the same time as Gran's.

On Gran's side, many people were there. Her friends from the senior center, old school friends, just plain friends. On Nina's side, two of her friends sat there, without their parents. Nina was one of those kids who were bullied a lot, because they weren't popular.

Fabian hesitantly hugged her, and Nina, just needing comfort, buried her head in his chest. She hated her life, then and now. She wanted things to be normal. She wanted a family, a home, friends, and a life. But she had none of that.

"Shh… I'm sorry I brought that up… Shh…" Fabian said, holding Nina close.

How were they so close already, when they had only met each other maybe an hour ago? Fabian wondered that, but didn't really care. He liked Nina, she seemed nice, and friendly. Innocent, and a bit naïve maybe. But he liked her.

Fabian's phone rung a few minutes later, causing Fabian to let go of Nina.

"Hello?" Fabian answered, after he had taken out his phone, and put it up to his ear. "Mum, I'm sorry! I met… a friend, and she's kind of upset, so I just…"

Nina listened to their conversation, even though she knew she shouldn't. That was eavesdropping, wasn't it? She hated things like that, rude things.

"Mum, please. I just met her. But, could she maybe sleep over tonight? Just tonight? Her parents are um… out of town." Fabian whispered into the phone, probably trying to stop Nina from hearing. She could live by herself, Fabian didn't need to worry! She had done it for months.

"Thanks Mum, and yeah, we aren't far. We will be there soon, yeah?" With that, Fabian hung up. He looked over at Nina, who had been staring, but now was looking away and whistling casually.

"Nina, I'm going to have you stay at my house tonight if that's alright. I know you have been living on your own, but I thought maybe a change would be nice…" Fabian said.

Maybe a warm bed would be nice. Even in the summertime, the house wasn't very warm. She would shiver half the night.

"Where would I sleep?" Nina asked, curious if maybe she would be in Fabian's room. That would just be full of awkward.

"Oh, just on the couch, we don't have a guest room. But it puts out into a bed." Fabian replied.

"Okay, fine. I'll come. It'll be a change." Nina said with a smile.

"Good, now let's go, my Mum's already mad enough as it is.

Nina nodded, and they started back on their way to Fabian's house.

* * *

_I hope you guys don't think this is rushed! But I don't, I think if Nina was in that sort of situation, Fabian would be comforting, and offer a night at his house. And his mom's there anyways :X Sooo, what do you think so far? Do you think Fabian's and Nina's relationship is rushed, even though they aren't even really good friends yet, or anything more (even though they almost shared a kiss)? Or was it good that way, because it would be something Fabian and Nina would end up like? Reviewwww! My next chapter will be dedicated to… the person who guess' my favorite HOA character first! :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	4. Chapter 3

_Time for Chapter 3 of "One Secret You Have to Keep" or whatever it was… I really should remember the title… Oh well! Any who, read away!_

_This chapter is dedicated to FabianAndNina4Forever, you were right, I love Fabian! He is ultimately amazing!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Monday, June 18__th__, to Tuesday, June 19__th__, 2012.._

"Sleepover, yay!" Shouted Elise, who was jumping on the couch Nina was on. She smiled at the little girl, who seemed so happy to have her there. She never really had someone that glad to see her, other than her parents. Her friends didn't get that excited.

"So, Nina, where do you live? Close? If you do, we can have lots of sleepovers!" Elise shouted, still jumping. The motion from the jumping caused her to feel a bit sick, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to be mean to Elise.

"Yeah, I live around the block." Nina replied with a smile, delivering the lie perfectly. Though the lie didn't need to be perfect, Elise wouldn't have picked it up anyways.

"We could have sleepovers lots then! Like every month, or every week, or ev-" Fabian cut Elise off.

"Elise, Nina's probably tired. Don't jump on the couch, and no yelling. Mum's going to bed anyways, and so are you." Fabian said. Elise stopped jumping, and got off the couch.

"But I don't want to go to bed if Nina's here! We could play Barbies! Or house!" Elise exclaimed excitedly.

"How about in the morning Nina plays with you? That would be better, right?"

"Okay Fabian! I'm going to put on my puppy pajamas!" Elise said, and ran upstairs soon after. Fabian sat on the other couch. Nina hadn't even noticed that he was in his pajamas, and that his hair was all wet. When did he take a shower? It was probably during the yelling of Elise.

"You okay Nina? You look a little… Bewildered." Fabian asked, chuckling a bit.

"Your sister is very… loud. And jumpy. I'm not really used to that." Nina replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly. By this time of night, she was usually fast asleep, tired from working and walking.

"I'm not going to keep you up Nina. You should sleep. Do you need any blankets or pillows?" Fabian asked politely.

"I don't want to be a bother, Fabian. I don't need anything." Nina responded quickly.

"It's no bother Nina, you're a guest here. I promise. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm fine. And I'm just going to sleep on the couch, without pulling it out into a bed. I'm really tired, I don't really care how I sleep at this point." Nina replied tiredly.

Fabian nodded, and got up, turning the lights off after Nina got comfy.

"Night Nina." He whispered, as he went up to his room.

In his room, he laid in his bed, thinking of her. He didn't even know why. He thought it was amazing that she could live in such a place, and that she acted so positively with it. Other than the crying, which was probably from the mentioning of her dead relatives.

And even though they had just met, he was falling a bit for her.

Fabian sighed, and turned off his light, and soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"AHH!" Nina screamed, jolting upwards. She soon enough realized it was just a dream, and she laid back on the couch.

Fabian had heard her scream, so he had jolted up him, and rushed downstairs.

"Nina?! Are you alright?!" Fabian asked, once he was near Nina. Nina looked up at him, and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, just a dream. I forgot it anyways." Nina answered promptly.

"You sure?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, I am positive."

"Are you sure you're sure?" Fabian was trying to be annoying now.

"Yes!" Nina responded, giggling.

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"

"YES!" Nina replied, still giggling at him. She rolled her eyes, and looked over to Elise, who had just walked into the room.

"Nina, can we play dolls now?" Elise asked, holding two of her favorite Barbies. One of them had long blonde hair, and was wearing a golden dress, which was really sparkly. The other Barbie had brown hair that was braided. She was wearing a silver dress, which was also sparkly.

"Sure." Nina replied, going over to Elise. Elise giggled, and ran over by her doll house. Fabian watched both of them, as Elise showed Nina the house she had.

"Okay, so this is Nicole, with the sparkly silver dress. And this is Katie, with the sparkly gold dress. You can be Nicole." Elise said, handing Nina the Barbie. Nina smiled and took it, thanking Elise.

As Nina played dolls with Elise, Fabian went up to his room, and decided to play his guitar. He didn't want to watch them, fearing that Nina would question him.

* * *

After a long time of playing dolls, Nina decided she needed to leave. She didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"I should go Elise. My mum is probably looking for me." Nina said, lying through her teeth. Nobody was looking for her. Nobody even really knew her.

"You didn't have breakfast though! Aren't you hungry?" Elise asked, putting her Barbie down. Nina was starving, she hadn't ate anything since yesterday morning. But she wasn't going to take other peoples food, she had some food back at the house anyways.

"No, I'm just going to have breakfast at home. Tell Fabian I'll see him later." Nina replied, going towards the door.

Elise nodded, and Nina stepped outside. She closed the door behind her, and went over to her house.

* * *

_End of chapter! Woooo! Next chapter will be dedicated to… a random reviewer! So review, for you could be the chosen one! XD_


	5. Chapter 4

_Time for Chapter 4!_

_This chapter is dedicated to FabianNina4eva4568, who was my 5th reviewer for the last chapter! Thank ya!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Wednesday, June 20__th__, 2012_

Nina's house was really hot today. It was around one-hundred degrees outside, so her house was even hotter.

She heard a knock at the backdoor, and soon got scared. Who could it be? Maybe Fabian was stopping by, that was probably it. Nina went and opened the door, to see Fabian, holding a pitcher of lemonade.

"Elise said to give this to you. She made it herself." Fabian said with a smile. But he was lying, he had actually made it for her. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

Nina smiled, and replied "Thank you so much! I'd offer to let you in, but it's so hot in here, you would probably end up melting…"

Fabian chuckled, and walked in anyways, holding the pitcher.

"You haven't melted yet, so I think I'm safe." He said, keeping a smile on his face. Nina smiled as well, and they went into the kitchen. Fabian put the pitcher on the counter, and started looking through the few cabinets, to see if there were any cups.

"Top right cabinet." Nina said, moving in front of him, and getting two cups from it

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." Fabian mumbled, sitting on the counter. Nina poured him a cup, and handed him one. "Thanks."

Nina poured herself a cup, and drank it within seconds. She hadn't had fresh lemonade in ages. The last time she had it was when she was a child, and she made it with her Gran…

_"Samantha, can you grab the bag of lemons? We're going to make some fresh lemonade!" Gran asked the nine year old, who was finishing some leftover homework._

_"Okay Gran! Where is it?" Samantha said, putting her homework in her folder, and running into the kitchen._

_"On the dining room table Dear." Gran said, getting out her jar of sugar. Nina ran into the dining room, and grabbed the bag of lemons. They were a bit heavy, so she had to drag them a bit on the floor. She hummed as she went into the kitchen._

_"Thanks Sammie." Gran said, taking the bag from her, and placing it on the counter. Gran took the blender out, and started cutting the lemons into half. Then, she started juicing them. "Now Sam, can you get the measuring cups? We need to measure out the rest of the ingredients."_

_Samantha nodded, and grabbed the measuring cups from the drawer. She set them next to the jar of sugar, and waited for more instructions from her Gran._

_"Now," Gran said, putting the lemon juice into the blender. "We need three-fourths cup of sugar. Can you measure that out?"_

_"I think so." Samantha said, opening the jar of sugar up, and putting the half cup into it. When it was full, she poured it into the blender. She then put the cup down, and grabbed the one forth cup. She filled it with more sugar, and dumped it into the blender as well._

_"Perfect," Gran commented. "I'll add the ice, how about you pour in the four cups of water?" Gran asked._

_Nina grabbed the big measuring cup, and filled it up till it reached two cups. She quickly poured it into the blender, and refilled it, putting that in the blender._

_After Gran put the ice in, she carefully placed the lid on the blender._

_"Let's blend it!" Samantha said excitedly, as Gran turned the blender on. The blender mixed everything together, and Samantha watched happily. She couldn't wait to have some lemonade._

_After all the ingredients mixed together, Gran turned the blender off, and took a pitcher from the cabinet. Samantha watched as Gran poured the lemonade into the pitcher, and put in more ice to keep it cold. Then, she grabbed two cups._

_She poured Samantha a cup, and she took it, smiling at her Gran. She took a sip, and smiled more._

_"Delicious!"_

"Nina?" Fabian repeated for the third time, waving his hand in front of her face. Nina jumped out of her thoughts, and looked at him. "You alright? You were like, dazed…"

"Yeah, I was just… Thinking." Nina said, pouring herself another cup of lemonade. She took a sip, and Fabian kept looking at her, still curious of her.

"I was just thinking, Fabian. I do that a lot. You'll know that once you get to know me more." Nina commented, sipping her lemonade again.

Fabian nodded, and smiled at the last part of her sentence. _You'll know that once you get to know me more. _That was telling him she wanted him to know her.

"What's up with you? You're grinning like a kid does on Christmas." Nina asked, smiling a bit.

"Oh, just thinking. I do that a lot. You'll know that once you get to know me more." Fabian mimicked, laughing in the process."

Nina giggled, and put her cup in the sink.

"I do not sound like that!"

"I do not sound like that!" Fabian mimicked again.

Nina crossed her arms, and smirked.

"I don't have a British accent. You fail."

Fabian rolled his eyes playfully, and put his cup in the sink. He had no idea on how to imitate an American accent. He wasn't even going to try. He would end up embarrassing himself.

"Okay, Nina, how about we go somewhere? Aren't you hot in here? I think I am melting…" Fabian asked.

"I don't have any money to go anywhere… I didn't even have enough money to buy all the food I needed this week…" Nina said, whispering the last part. But Fabian was listening closely, and caught her words.

"Nina… What do you mean?" Fabian asked, addressing the end of her sentence.

"I work, but I was late a few days ago, so they cut money out of my paycheck. And I wasn't able to buy all the food I need." Nina responded quietly. "I'm out of food. I just ate my last apple before you walked in."

"Nina, you can't starve yourself! I'll give you money." Fabian said, already putting his hand into his pocket, to grab his wallet.

"I'm not taking your money! I won't die. Once I get paid Friday, I can buy myself something to eat." Nina replied quietly.

Fabian shook his head. How could Nina skip eating for a day? She would end up sick from doing that! He wouldn't let her eat nothing.

"Nina, I'm not letting you starve. At least let me buy you some food. You can even pay me back if it bothers you that much." Fabian said, knowing he wouldn't take her money. He didn't mind buying her food, his Mum had money. And all he was thinking about was Nina right now.

Nina didn't respond, but she knew she needed the food. She was starving. If she was going to pay Fabian back, she figured it was okay. She wasn't stealing, she was borrowing.

"Okay, but I will pay you back!" Nina said. Fabian nodded, and walked towards the door. Nina followed quickly, and they both headed outside.

* * *

"It's really cold in here! I like it." Nina said, when they walked into the grocery store. Usually, when it was really hot, she didn't go anywhere. So it felt nice.

Fabian laughed a bit, becoming quiet afterwards. He hated to see Nina live like this. She deserved to live somewhere safe, and comfortable.

Fabian grabbed a cart, and they went over to the bakery area.

"Just get what you need Nina. Okay?" Fabian said.

Nina nodded, and went over to the bread. She looked over at the bread on clearance, the bread that was over a day old, but Fabian went over, and literally turned her.

"Nina, you don't need to buy the cheap stuff. I mean, I'm not saying go on an all-out shopping spree, but you don't need to buy things like clearance bread." Fabian said, smiling. Nina nodded, and hesitantly took a loaf of bread from the regular shelve.

* * *

After spending about an hour in the store, Nina had picked out a decent amount of food. She held back on a lot of things, not wanting to spend so much of Fabian's money. She was tempted to buy strawberries and whip cream, but she decided against it. Would just be more money spent.

Nina picked the strawberries and whip cream up again, looking at the prices multiple times, before she set them down again.

"Nina, why are you…?" Fabian asked, looking at her. "If you want to get them, get them."

Nina shook her head, and went over to the checkout counter. Fabian sighed, and stayed behind, grabbing the strawberries and whip cream.

Nina placed things onto the counter, as the cashier rung things up. She noticed it was the same cashier as her last visit, and stayed quiet.

"You won't be putting things away like last time, will you? I have a lot of customers to check out, and you wasted my time." The cashier said, scanning items.

"No, I won't be…" Nina whispered, continuing to put things on the counter.

"Good, that was a pain." The cashier said. Nina didn't respond, and was completely silent, until Fabian came back, holding the strawberries, whip cream, and some candy. He put them on the counter, and smiled at Nina. Nina smiled slightly back.

Fabian wondered why Nina was so quiet, but he didn't question it. He looked over at the cashier, and she winked at him. He smiled a little bit, but quickly looked down. The heck was that?

"So, are you two, like, together?" The cashier asked, eyeing Fabian.

"Oh no, just friends. Heh." Nina said, looking at the cashier.

"Oh well, then, here's my number, call me sometime. I'm Kristy." Kristy said, handing Fabian a piece of paper that held her number. Fabian didn't want it, but he was too kind to give it back, so he put it into his pocket. He wasn't interested in her at all.

"So your total today is fifty-five dollars exact." Kristy looked over at Nina. "Anything you need to change?"

Nina looked back down at her feet, not saying anything.

"Why would she need to change anything?" Fabian asked, grabbing his wallet, looking over at Nina, who was still looking down.

"Oh, last time she was here, she kept taking things off, it wasted my time, as well as everybody else's." Kristy sneered, putting the items into bags.

Fabian looked immediately up at Kristy.

"Excuse me, don't talk to her like that. Some people only bring a certain amount of money with them." Fabian said, putting the money down. "You should be kinder to your customers. They can easily shop somewhere else."

Nina didn't think Fabian would defend her like that. But she was happy he did.

"I get paid either way. So really doesn't matter to me." Kristy said with a smirk, and took his money, and placed it into the register, and handed them their bags. "Have a nice day. Please shop again."

Fabian gave her a look, placed her number back on the counter, and walked out, Nina following him. He shook his head, and walked towards his car.

"Why did you defend me like that?" Nina asked.

"Because, Nina, that's just mean! She shouldn't be treating her customers that way. I'm defiantly going to report her." Fabian said, walking.

"You don't have to do that. Plus, she'll know who reported her." Nina commented.

Fabian shrugged, and opened his car's trunk. He placed the bags into the trunk, and Nina put the bags she had in the trunk as well.

They both got into the car, and buckled up.

"Thanks Fabian."

"You're welcome Nina."

* * *

_Awe, how cute! Hehe, love Fabina. I ship them, that's right. I hate Jabian. Ergh. If it happens in season three I shall die. Anywho, next chapter will be dedicated to the person who does this task. This task is, giving me a Fabina idea! Like an awesome date or such. I will use it, probably during the 2__nd__ story! If I don't fit it in, I will explode with apologizes! Hehhhh! Anywho, the person with the best scenario will get a dedication! :D Please DM the idea, so you don't ruin it for others :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5, gasp! At this point, I have no idea how many chapters this is going to have! Or what's going to happen either! I'm kind of winging it, which is my specialty :X_

_No dedication this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Thursday, June 21__st_

"Nina, I am telling you the truth!" Fabian said, crossing his arms.

"No, you are totally lying!" Nina replied.

"I am not! I can solve a rubic cube in under a minute! I can even show you!" Fabian said, cracking a smile.

"Fine, show me then. I have to see this." Nina said, giggling.

Fabian and Nina were sitting outside his house, talking about random things. When Nina had said that she couldn't solve a rubic cube, Fabian mentioned he could solve it in under a minute. But she didn't believe it.

Fabian ran into his house, into his room, and grabbed his rubic cube off his dresser. He ran back outside, and sat back next to Nina.

Nina took the cube from him, and quickly mixed it up.

"Making sure this isn't some sort of prank." Nina said with a smile, handing it back over to Fabian. Fabian stuck his tongue out, and took it back.

He gave Nina his cell phone, and put it on timer mode.

"Just click this button when I say I'm ready." Fabian said, stretching his hands.

Nina rolled her eyes playfully, and waited for the okay.

"Ready!" Fabian said. Nina started the timer, and watched as Fabian quickly turned the cube multiple ways. There was a trick to it, which had taken him a long time to learn. But it was so worth it, it amazed his friends. And he didn't do that often.

Seconds before the timer went off, Fabian put the cube down, all the colors together. Nina stopped the timer, handed him his phone, and took the cube to make sure it was completed.

"How did you do that?! I couldn't complete one in hours!" Nina said, mixing the cube up, and trying it herself.

"It's a secret Nina, It's a secret." Fabian replied, watching Nina as she tried to conquer the cube. Nina gave him a look, smiled, and went back to trying to complete the cube.

After about ten minutes of trying, she put the cube down.

"Dang. I wish I could do that." Nina said.

"I know you do. And hey Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah?"

"When do you work anyways? Cause we are almost always hanging out…" Fabian asked curiously. Since they met, they were constantly hanging out.

"Oh, at night…" Nina replied.

"Night? When do you sleep?" Fabian questioned. If they hung out during the day, and she worked at night, when did she rest?

"I work midnight to four in the morning. They let me take the night shift, I prefer it." Nina answered.

"There's a lot I don't know about you." Fabian said.

"Fabian, we met Monday, it's Thursday. Of course there's a lot you don't know!"

"Yeah, but it feels like I've known you for my whole life!" Fabian responded. Nina didn't say anything, but agreed with what Fabian said. It didn't seem like they just met less than a week ago. It seems like they knew each other for years.

Nina nodded, looked back at the cube, and took it. She started trying to solve it again.

"Okay, quick fact about you. Go." Fabian said.

"Umm… I believe in love at first sight." Nina said, saying out the first fact about herself that she could think of.

"Really? So do I." Fabian said, giving her a smile. Did he love Nina? He wasn't exactly sure if he loved her, but he defiantly liked her. A lot.

* * *

_Short. OMG. I'm sad this was so short. But it needed to be, adding anything else right now might ruin it. Hehe. You liking the story so far? Only on the 5__th__ chapter :O I'm pretty sure I will have another story after this, like I said before though. And possibly a third. Trilogy! XD Next chapter shall be dedicated to my last reviewer before I post the next chapter! :D_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 out of… Of… I still don't know! But this chapter should be long, and interesting..._

_This chapter is dedicated to wolfienjhoanfdwar! __They were my last reviewer before I posted this chapter! So thank you! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Friday, June 22nd, 2012_

Nina sat in the house, happy that she got the night off of work tonight. She could relax, and catch up on her sleep.

She went onto the couch, and laid down, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Nina woke up about an hour later, hearing a loud banging noise outside. She quickly got up, and looked out the small crack in the window to investigate. She noticed that two teenagers were in the front of the house, both of them holding up spray-paint cans. They were going to vandalize the place! Nina got scared, and quickly ran to the backdoor.

She opened it quietly, and raced over to Fabian's house. She knew it was late, but she was extremely scared of them. She didn't know who they were. She knocked on his door, not even caring if his Mum opened the door. She could make up a story.

But luckily, Fabian opened the door, wearing his pajamas.

"Nina, what's wrong? It's late…" Fabian whispered.

"People are in the front of my house. They had spray cans but what if they're trying to get in?" Nina asked, panic in her voice. Fabian stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him.

"Why would they be doing that? And they aren't going to hurt you Neens, I won't let that." Fabian whispered, starting to walk to the house. "Stay here, go inside. I'll get them away."

Nina didn't go in, she stayed on the porch. She watched as Fabian stormed over to the two boys in front of the house.

"Excuse me, what are you guys doing?" Fabian said, when he reached the house. The boys turned to face him, dropping their spray cans. "Unless you guys would like me to call the police, I recommend you leave. Now."

The boys exchanged glances, and ran off, grabbing their spray cans before they do. Fabian walked back over to his house, and went back next to Nina.

"They're gone. They were just being dumb. Are you alright?" Fabian asked her.

Nina didn't respond, so Fabian hugged her. She hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Do you want to stay over again?" Fabian whispered, still hugging her. Nina shook her head, not wanting to intrude. "Would you like me to stay with you?" Nina nodded.

"Okay, let me just tell my Mum that I'm staying at a friend's house. Be back Nina." Fabian said, letting go of her, and went into the house. Nina stayed on the patio, and looked at the sky.

Fabian grabbed a few things, told his Mum he was staying at his neighbor Rodney's house, and went back outside. He smiled at Nina, who smiled slightly back.

"Shall we go?" Fabian asked, and Nina nodded, and they both walked to the house, quietly going in through the back door.

Nina's house was freezing, but Fabian didn't say anything. He was tired, and he was sure Nina was too. And he had brought a sleeping bag, and a few snacks. He knew it would be cold, since it was chilly outside.

"Thanks for staying with me Fabian…" Nina whispered, going into the kitchen to grab a cereal bar, which she had bought with Fabian.

"No problem Nina. But I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to sleep. Unless you want me awake." Fabian replied.

"No, you can sleep. I just didn't want to be alone." Nina said, picking the cereal bar up, but putting it back down. "I'm going to go to sleep too."

Fabian nodded, and put his sleeping bag on the floor, and went into it. Nina got on the couch, and laid down.

"Aren't you cold?" Fabian asked, noticing she didn't have any blankets on.

"No… Maybe…" Nina whispered, already half-asleep.

"Don't you have any blankets?" Fabian asked, trying his best to be polite.

"No, haven't had the money for it yet…" Nina whispered.

Fabian noticed she was shivering, and thought for a second. His sleeping bag was big enough for two… But was it right to ask her that? Though it didn't mean anything. He figured it was better than letting her freeze.

"Neens, why don't you sleep next to me? The sleeping bag will fit us both, and you're obviously cold…" Fabian asked quietly, blushing. He was lucky it was pitch-dark.

"No, it's your sleeping bag…" Nina mumbled, not even commenting on the sleeping together part.

"Nina, please…"

Nina sat up, and went over to where Fabian was lying. He opened up his sleeping bag, and let her get in. She quickly fell asleep, subconsciously snuggling into him. Fabian smiled, still slightly awake, and cautiously put his arm around her. Nina smiled in her sleep, and soon, Fabian was asleep as well.

Nina woke up to the sun shining through the cracked window. She noticed she was snuggled up against Fabian, and his arm was around her. She smiled to herself, but quickly got up. She didn't remember herself doing that. Or Fabian putting his arm around her. She must had done it subconsciously.

Fabian mumbled something, and sat up. He stretched, hitting Nina lightly with his hand.

"Oh! Sorry Nina, forget where I was for a second!" Fabian said, moving his hand from her face. Nina giggled, and blushed a bit, looking down.

Fabian figured Nina woke up, and that she noticed how close they had been. But really, he enjoyed it, he loved being around Nina.

He was pretty sure he was falling for her. Yet he only met her six days ago. But anything could happen.

"So, um, would you like to go to the diner up the road, get some breakfast?" Fabian asked, trying to clear the air of the awkwardness.

"Sure, I did get paid yesterday. Let me change." Nina said, getting up and heading into the bedroom.

Nina didn't have many clothes, she washed them constantly at the laundry mat in town. She didn't have money for new clothes.

She changed into a light cami, and a pair of shorts, and went back to Fabian. He had brought a change of clothes, and he had already changed. He smiled at her, and they both walked out.

"So, do you want to walk, or would you like to take my car?" Fabian asked, as they walked down the driveway, making sure nobody was watching before they did.

"I'd walk, but it's so hot…" Nina said, cracking a smile.

"Okay, let's take my car then."

They both walked over to Fabian's driveway, and got into his car. As soon as she fastened their seatbelts, Fabian started driving.

"Hey Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"About last night…" Fabian blushed slightly at the thought.

"That? Oh, that was just our subconscious minds at work. It was nothing…" Nina said, a bit saddened it was nothing.

"Okay, I was just making sure…"

Nina could have kissed him right then. But he was driving, and it would just be awkward. Only a slight chance that it wouldn't be.

Fabian pulled into the diner parking lot, and parked in a space right next to the diner.

"Great parking." Fabian said, taking off his seat belt and stepping out of the car. Nina got out as well, closing the car door. She had been to this diner before. She loved it, it was such a quaint little place.

They walked into the diner, and sat at one of the booths, both of them on different sides of the table. A waitress handed them both a menu, and walked back towards where the kitchen was.

"So, what are you going to get?" Fabian asked Nina, who was looking through the menu.

"Food. Most defiantly." Nina said, smiling at him.

Fabian laughed, and smiled.

"Okay, what kind of food specifically?"

"Eatable food." Nina said, smiling still, nodding her head.

"What food isn't eatable?"

"I don't know! But whatever. I'm getting the fruit bowl thing." Nina replied, laughing.

Fabian rolled his eyes playfully, and said "I'm going to get bacon, I think."

Nina had never had bacon. Gran had said it was really unhealthy, so she refused to let Nina eat, or even try it. But it seemed like everybody enjoyed it. She sighed.

"Why the sigh?" Fabian questioned.

"My Gran never let me try bacon. She said it was really unhealthy, so I wasn't allowed to have it. Is it any good?"

"It's pretty good, you can have some of mine if you want Nina. They give you a lot here, so I'll have extra."

Nina nodded, and the waitress came over. They ordered their drinks and food, and she went away again. Nina stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

"So, what's that boarding school you go to like?" Nina asked Fabian, after a long period of awkward silence.

"Oh, I really like it. My friends all go there, it's really nice. But the guy who watches over us is really strange. And old. We think he's a zombie, or a vampire." Fabian said.

"A vampire? Why is he strange?"

"Yeah, since he's really old. And he just is. He makes us go to bed right at ten o'clock. And he has a speech too! 'It's ten o'clock! You have five minutes, until I want to hear a pin drop!'" Fabian said, imitating Victor for his speech.

Nina giggled.

"Nice imitation there. Real nice. So, what kind of friends do you have?" Nina asked.

"I have a few friends there, like Joy, Patricia, and Mick."

"Who are they?" Nina asked curiously.

"Joy is my best friend, well, one of them, we hang out a lot. Patricia is Joy's best friend. And Mick's my best guy friend." Fabian responded, and then thanked the waitress when she dropped their food off.

Nina nodded, and ate a strawberry. She wished they had whip cream. But they might, so Nina decided to call the waitress over. But before she could, Fabian had already called her over.

"Do you have any whip cream?" He asked her, and the waitress nodded politely, and brought a dish of whip cream over, and Fabian handed it to Nina.

"Thanks, how did you know I wanted whip cream?" Nina asked wondrously.

"Well, at the store, you were staring at the strawberries and whip cream for ages, I assumed you liked it." Fabian said, smiling, and eating a piece of his bacon.

Nina nodded, and dipped a strawberry into the whip cream. She popped it into her mouth, and smiled. It was so good.

"So, do you want to try it?" Fabian asked, holding a piece of bacon up. Nina looked up.

"Sure, I guess."

Fabian handed her the bacon, and she took it, thanking him in the process. She took a bite, made a face, and put it down.

"Eww! That's nasty!" Nina said, sipping her drink to get the taste out of her mouth. It was terrible! She thought Fabian said it was good!

Fabian faked gasp, and responded "How do you think this is bad? Bacon is the best food ever!"

Nina rolled her eyes, and bit into a piece of watermelon.

"That's an opinion." Nina remarked, smiling at him.

"Well, an opinion most of the world agrees with."

After eating, Nina and Fabian went over to the park, leaving his car in the parking lot. The park was really close to the diner, so there was no need to drive over. They sat over on a bench, but Nina quickly got bored.

"Can we do something fun? Sitting is quite boring." Nina commented, looking at everybody else there having some sort of fun.

"Like?" Fabian asked, unsure of what they could do.

"Chase me."

Fabian gave her a questionable look, and Nina stood up, and repeated herself.

"Chase me."

Nina ran away, and Fabian chased after her. People were staring, which made Nina laugh. She swiftly moved out of the way of things, while Fabian was behind her, lacking the swiftness.

Nina stopped to take a breath, and screamed when Fabian hugged her from behind. She turned around quickly, and smiled at him.

Just like before, their eyes locked. But this time, it was different.

Fabian kissed her.

Nina didn't expect Fabian to kiss her, but she kissed back, feeling sparks go off just like fireworks. It just seemed right. The kiss was amazing.

Fabian pulled away, and Nina blushed. She looked down at her feet, trying her best to hide it.

"S-Sorry…" Fabian said, unsure if that was the right move. Yes, she kissed back, but he wasn't sure if he should have done that. Did he just mess their relationship up? He liked being friends with Nina.

Nina looked up, and tilted her head.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I just kissed you, and…"

"We could just forget about it maybe?" Nina cut him off. She didn't mean to say that.

"Yeah, sure…" Fabian mumbled, looking at his feet, completely embarrassed of his actions. He should have waited, they didn't know each other enough.

* * *

_So, Fabian finally kissed Nina, we all knew it would happen. But Nina wants to forget about it apparently. Or does she? Does she have feelings for Fabian? And does Fabian have feelings for Nina? I'm pretty sure it's obvious. You'll have to find out in the next chapter! The next chapter will be dedicated to my 6th reviewer, for the 6th chapter!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7, woah! Yeah! Excited? I am! Not sure how many chapters there will be, like I said either last chapter or a few before, but yeah! :D So, you ready?_

_This chapter is dedicated to FabianNina4eva4568, who was my 6__th__ reviewer! Thank you! :) _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Monday, June 25__th__, 2012_

After the kiss Nina and Fabian shared, they stayed away from each other for a bit. It was a bit awkward, their relationship was bouncing around.

Fabian sat in his house, reading one of his books about the solar system. He usually was interested in reading about things like the solar system, but today, it was boring him to death. He put the book down, and sighed. He was all alone today. His Mum was at work, and Elise was at a friend's house. And he wasn't sure if he should go and see Nina.

But he was a little worried about Nina, because usually she would come over if he didn't. Yes, the kiss made things awkward, but still.

He decided to go check on her, and got up. He went outside, closed and locked the door behind him, and went over to Nina's backdoor. He knocked on the door lightly, and waited for her to open it.

Inside, Nina was asleep on the couch. She was sick to her stomach, so she had went back to bed. So she didn't hear Fabian's knock at the door.

Fabian checked his watch, seeing it was four o'clock. Maybe she wasn't home? But Fabian's worry overwhelmed him, and he opened the door himself.

"Nina?" Fabian whispered, stepping into the house. No response. He walked over to where the couch is, and saw Nina was fast asleep. He frowned slightly, wondering why she would be sleeping so late. He shook her lightly, hoping to wake her.

Nina swat his hand away, trying her best to stay asleep. She didn't feel like getting up.

"Nina, its four o'clock…" Fabian whispered, shaking her lightly once more. Nina sighed, and swatted his hand away again, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Nina coughed, and took out her rubber band, and put her hair into a ponytail. Had it gotten hotter in here? Her forehead was all sweaty.

Fabian put his hand to her forehead, Nina jumping from the coldness of his hand. Why was he so cold? It's not like he was Edward.

"Nina, I think you have a fever…" Fabian said, moving his hand away. "Nobody's at my house, why don't you come over?"

Nina nodded, and stood up, not even arguing. She was dying from the heat. She wobbled a bit, but walked over to the door. Fabian followed quickly behind her, keeping arm around her just so she wouldn't fall.

Nina's vision blurred while walking over, and she stopped walking. Fabian looked at her, curious in why she stopped.

"Nina?"

Before she could respond, she passed out. Fabian caught her quickly, picking her up. Should he take her to the hospital? He wasn't sure, but for now, he took Nina into his house, and laid her down on his bed. He placed a wet cloth on her forehead, and went and grabbed his laptop, to see if maybe he could figure out what was wrong.

Nina woke up only a few minutes after she passed out, and looked around. She was slightly confused, unsure how she had gotten to Fabian's house.

"You okay Nina? You passed out while walking to my house…" Fabian said, looking over at her, and away from his laptop.

"Yeah…" Nina said, coughing, and sitting up.

"Lay down Nina…"

Nina shook her head, sniffled, and looked over on Fabian's laptop.

"What's are you doing?" Nina asked, seeing Fabian was on some medical website that listed a bunch of different diseases and such. Was he trying to see what was wrong with her?

"Nina, have you been drinking enough water?" Fabian asked her.

"Maybe?" Nina said, thinking back to the past few days. She had only one water bottle left since Friday, so she wasn't drinking much. She always shopped on Monday.

"Nina, I think you have some heat exhaustion…" Fabian said, looking at his computer.

"What's that?" Nina asked curiously, not knowing what that was.

"It's from being in the heat for a long time, without much liquid. It says here that you just need to stay somewhere air-conditioned, stay hydrated, and rest. Nothing too serious. But if you leave it you can end up with heat stroke…" Fabian read off his computer. "You need to stay here."

"No, I'm not staying here, I would just be a bother." Nina said, stand up. "Look, I'm fine." Nina said, walking over to the door. She was able to walk over, but she wobbled from the blurriness in her eyes.

"Everything's blurry…" Nina whispered, looking around. Fabian went over and led her back to his bed.

"Rest, Neens. I'm going to get a fan, and some water. Be right back." Fabian said, leaving the room. He grabbed a fan from the basement, a water bottle from the basement, and went back to his room, to where Nina had fallen asleep.

He didn't want her to wake up, but she wasn't hydrated enough, so he shook her lightly.

"Nina, drink some water, then you can sleep."

Nina sat up, and took the water bottle from his hand, and drunk more than half of it. Fabian frowned as she put it down, and fell back asleep. He hated seeing her like this.

After for sleeping for about three hours, Nina woke up, automatically grabbing the water bottle next to her. She felt better, cooled off. She drank the rest, and put it back down. Fabian was asleep on a chair, which was next to the bed. She smiled at him, and quietly got up.

She went over to the bathroom, and refilled her water bottle in the sink. She wondered if anybody came home yet, since she didn't know when Elise or Fabian's mom would be home. She hoped they weren't though, because she wanted to leave before then.

Nina sat back on Fabian's bed, and drank another half of her water bottle. It felt refreshing, good.

She jumped when Fabian fell off his chair in his sleep, and giggled, going onto the chair to look down at him. Fabian groaned, and opened his eyes, looking directly at Nina.

"Hello… Did you push me?" Fabian asked, giving a smile.

"Yes, because I'm just so evil." Nina replied, giggling again.

Fabian kept his smile, rolled his eyes, and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"You couldn't be evil if you tried." Fabian said, getting up and walking downstairs, towards the kitchen. Nina followed, bringing her water bottle with her.

"Yes I could! But I wouldn't want to be. And hey, is anybody home?" Nina asked, as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Let's see. ANYBODY HOME?" Fabian yelled into his house, earning another giggle from Nina. "Nope, apparently not."

Nina rolled her eyes, and drank the rest of her water bottle as Fabian grabbed a bag of ice. He held it to the back of his head, and looked over at her.

"Do you want another one?" Fabian asked, already opening the refrigerator. "We have plenty, my Mum buys a lot of water."

Nina didn't want to steal, but she quickly nodded, putting the empty water bottle in the trash. The facet water was terrible.

Fabian threw it lightly at her, and she caught it.

"Yay, got it!" Nina said happily. Fabian laughed, and grabbed a water bottle for himself, closing the fridge after he did. "Well, I'm going to go, I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Fabian frowned, and looked at her.

"Nina, I don't want you living there. It's not healthy. I think maybe you should…" Fabian didn't finish his sentence. Why would he say that? She would never go anyways.

"I'm not going to any orphanage. I rather die than go there." Nina responded quickly, looking down at the ground.

That's when Fabian got a brilliant idea. She could go to the boarding school with him! They had scholarships, she could apply for one maybe! She did have an education, she just skipped a few months.

"Nina, remember how I go to a boarding school in England?" Nina nodded, looking up. "Why don't you apply for a scholarship there?"

Nina thought for a second, and was sure she wouldn't get a scholarship. Her school records were under 'Samantha Jenkins', and she refused to use it. She was Nina Martin now.

"My school records are under Samantha Jenkins, and I'm not using those." Nina replied.

Fabian sighed, forgetting that she had a new name. But why wouldn't she use that name? People in England have no idea who she is, and the people here would never find out. Well, it guess it could accidently…

"I have to go, Fabian. See you." Nina said, and she walked outside, back to her house.

_Chapter… Chapter… Chapter 7 is complete! I think the story shall have around 15ish chapters, not sure though, because the summer isn't very long in England because they have all-year schooling, so they only get, like, a monthish off. So it will probably go from June 18__th__ – July 18__th__ (Of course skipping days and such). Yeah, it's confusing, but it shall make sense soon! Just PM me if you need to :) Next chapter will be dedicated to… I don't know. Probably a reviewer, so keep reviewing!_

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8, gasp! Time for another installment of le story! Is you ready?_

_These chapter is dedicated to my friend, who read this story before all of ye, hehe! Her name is Lucy, she has a Twitter which is BradKsUnicorn and has an account on here, with the name of LBoyd. She also plays Amber in our Twitter HOA RP group, which is AmberM4RP. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Thursday, June 28__th__, 2012_

"Fabian! Why are you calling me so late? It's one in the morning!" Amber yawned, sitting up in her bed. Fabian never called her, so she was ultra curious on why he did.

"Sorry Amber, forgot about the time difference! But, I have a problem." Fabian said.

"What kind of problem?" Amber asked.

"A girl problem?" Fabian answered, not sure what kind of problem this was. It wasn't like any problem he had ever had before.

"EEP! DID YOU MEET A GIRL?!" Amber screamed into the phone excitedly. Fabian never had a girlfriend, or anything close to it. This was a big step for him!

"Ow, Amber! And yeah… But…"

"OMG! But what?" Amber asked, calming down a bit.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go. She's like, living in a vacant house next to me… I'm worried about her Amber, I don't think she should be living there…" Fabian whispered into the phone. He knew he shouldn't be telling Amber this, but maybe she could come up with a resolution.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't she be living with her parents? Did she run away? Ooo, she sounds like a rebel!"

"Amber! Her parents died when she was little, and her last family member just died four months ago, she's not living there by choice. Everybody thinks she's dead. She changed her name, and appearance, so she wouldn't end up in an orphanage."

Amber was silent on the other end, trying to think of what to say. That was terrible! The young blonde couldn't believe somebody would be living like that! She wouldn't be able to live like that, she would probably end up going to the orphanage.

"So, why did you call me?" Amber said, still unsure of why Fabian called her about it.

"I think maybe she should come to the boarding school. You know, it would be better for her. But she can't get a scholarship I don't think because the name she uses now hasn't had any schooling."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked, clueless.

"Her name was Samantha Jenkins, and she used that name in school and her whole life until four months ago. She changed her name to Nina Martin, and Nina Martin was never registered into school."

"Oh. Well, I don't think she would get a scholarship either with no schooling. And to get into the school, it's a lot of money…" Amber said sadly.

Fabian was silent this time, feeling so useless. He couldn't help Nina, even though that's all he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Fabian. I don't think she could come here. I doubt she has money for it, and she won't take money from you. And I know your parents don't have enough money to send two kids to an élite boarding school anyways." Amber whispered. "I'll call you tomorrow Fabian. It's late. Good night."

Amber hung up the phone, and sighed. Fabian never acted like this because of a girl. She could tell he felt something for her. She had to do something.

But wait! She could do something! Maybe she could beg her dad to pay for her stay at the school! She asked her dad for a lot, but this was important! But Nina wouldn't accept such a thing, defiantly from a stranger.

But wait again! She could pretend it was a scholarship, Nina would go if it was on scholarship! It was perfect! She would talk to her dad and Fabian in the morning. But for now, Amber laid back down, and went to sleep.

Fabian, who still had the phone in his hand from his talk with Amber, had started crying. He was so frustrated. While he was at the boarding school, Nina would be stuck here, stuck in that house. That house was going to get cold in the winter, and she had nothing to keep herself warm. She could end up dead.

The thought of her dead made him cry more. He never cried, but he couldn't live without her. He was slowly, but surely, falling in love with her. He didn't know if she felt the same way, but he was certainly in love with her.

Fabian got up, wiping tears off his face, and ran outside, over to Nina's house. He had to see her. He knocked on the backdoor, and Nina soon opened the door, frowning when she saw Fabian's cheeks were stained from tears.

"Fabian?"

Without saying anything, he walked closer to her, and hugged her. Nina didn't know why he did, but she hugged back. They didn't say anything. Fabian just hugged her close, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

_Awe, poor Fabian, the worry for Nina is overwhelming him! AHH! Fabian is so amazing, I'm sure Amber will help him with her plan :D The next dedication will go to whoever can guess who my favorite 1D person is! Is it Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, or Louis Tomlinson? Go, go guess! Make sure to review! I love having random things as my dedication choosing :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 time! 9 time! Hehe, funnah. That's right, funnah, not funny!_

_This chapter is dedicated to __luvme123__, who guessed correctly, yes, I love Niall! He is soo amazing! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Friday, June 29__th__, 2012_

"Thank you Daddy!" Amber said, hugging her dad. Her dad had just agreed to pay for Nina's entrance into the boarding school. She had told him that Nina was her best friend (Even though they never met), and that her parents didn't have enough money to send her, and she really wanted her to be at the school. And it worked after hours of begging.

She was just about to call Fabian when her phone went off, and she looked over, seeing it was Fabian himself. She picked up, and answered in a cheery voice.

"Hi! I solved your problem!" Amber squealed into the phone. Fabian put the phone away from his ear, and she kept squealing.

"EEP! Listen!" She squealed, and Fabian put the phone back to his ear hesitantly, hoping she would be able to help him. "Okay, so my dad said he would pay for Nina's stay here, I lied about her past and present, and just said her parents couldn't afford it and I'm her best friend and blah blah blah. And I know Nina won't just accept it, so tell her she made the scholarship!"

Fabian took everything in, and responded "But she knows it's impossible for her to get a scholarship there. She has no education under her name."

Amber rolled her eyes, even though Fabian couldn't see, and sighed. She swore he didn't think sometimes, even though he was like, super smart.

"Just, tell her you had some changes done to her file and made her new name on the old file, so it shows that Nina went to school, and you sent that in! Sheez." Amber huffed.

"Okay… I don't like taking money from your dad indirectly like this, but I don't want her to end up really sick. I hope this works. Thanks Amber." Fabian replied.

"No problem Fabian. But, do you like her?"

Fabian didn't hesitate.

"Yeah, and we've shared a kiss."

"EEP! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Amber yelled into the phone, mad he didn't tell her earlier. If she was next to him, she would have probably hit him.

"Because, it's kind of personal. But I need to go, when should I tell Nina about the scholarship?"

"In a few days, now go away, I have to think of a pet name for you too!" And with that, Amber hung up, leaving Fabian a bit confused.

Since it was only ten in the morning, Fabian decided to go have breakfast, so he went and grabbed a bowl of cereal. He sat outside with it, looking at the other houses and such.

That's when he heard a loud-pitched scream that sounded very familiar.

Nina.

He instantly put his bowl down, and ran to where he thought he heard the scream, which was by Nina's backdoor. She wasn't there, so he opened the door.

"Nina?!" He yelled into the house, hoping to hear an answer. Nothing. He left the house and closed the door.

When he went outside, he could hear somebody's soft crying, coming from the woodsy area behind Nina's house. There was a small ledge over there, he started wondering if maybe she had went a little too far, and slid. That made him run into the woods.

"Nina?! Are you here?!" Fabian yelled into the woods, looking down the ledge. He had been right. Nina was lying right below the ledge. The ledge wasn't too high, but it was a few feet or so. She was crying, and she didn't even look up.

Fabian carefully went around the ledge, and got to where she was.

"Nina, what happened?" Fabian asked, moving the few branches that had left her stuck.

"I-I heard something, s-so I came t-to look to see w-what it was, and I looked a-a bit too far and…" Nina didn't finish her sentence, and went back to crying.

When Fabian was able too, he picked her up, and walked back up. When they were at his house, he set her on the patio swing.

"What hurts?" Fabian asked her, kneeling next to the swing.

"A-Arm." Nina answered, crying.

Fabian touched her arm lightly, which made her scream in pain, and he quickly moved him hand away from her. He noticed a red spot under her hair, and moved her hair away gently with his hand. She had a cut that was pretty big.

"I should take you to the hospital." Fabian said, standing up.

"No, they'll question me." Nina whispered through tears. She was right, they would ask her who her parents were, and she couldn't just make them up.

"But Nina, your arm could be broken. And the cut on your forehead, it might need stiches…" Fabian said calmly, trying not to worry her.

Nina shook her head, sitting up, which made her wince and cry more.

"I-I can't." Nina said, shaking her head.

"At least let me try to help than." Fabian said, picking her up, taking her inside. Nina was silent, closing her eyes as Fabian put her on the couch. He hadn't noticed that Elise was there.

"Fabian, what's going on?" She asked, coming out from where she was hiding. "Is Nina okay?"

Fabian looked at Nina, who was completely silent, and then back at Elise, who had a scared expression on her face.

"She'll be okay, Elise. She just fell. I'm going to go get her some medicine and a bandage, could you stay with her?" Fabian asked, heading towards the stairs. Elise nodded, and ran over to the couch, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Fabian told me to watch you. How did you fall?" Elise said, looking up at her.

"I just was r-running, and wasn't paying attention, and I fell. Nothing too bad." Nina whispered, trying to hide her stutter, which always popped up when she was really worried or hurt.

Elise nodded.

"I fall a lot. And Fabian always makes me feel better, and gives me a lollipop! He wants to be a doctor when he grows up, you know. And he also talks about you a lot when you guys aren't together." Elise said, giggling. "I think Fabian likes you!"

Nina opened her eyes, and looked at Elise, who was smiling, and still giggling. She sat up carefully, thinking to herself. She smiled, she liked Fabian a lot.

"I didn't know he wanted to be a doctor. That's really cool." Nina said, keeping her arm still. "And he talks about me a lot?"

"Yeah! My mom gets annoyed sometimes, and tells him to be quiet! Then he is quiet, and then starts talking again! It's so funny!" Elise giggled.

Nina giggled too.

When Fabian walked back into room, both of them quieted down. But they both kept big grins on their faces.

"You seem better now, seeing that you were both giggling." Fabian said, offering a smile, opening his small first-aid kit. "That's good. Elise, why don't you go upstairs? 'My Little Pony' is on."

"Yay! I was waiting for that to come on!" Elise said, running out of the room, and into hers. She quickly turned the TV on, and turned it to the show. "Yes!"

"So, why were you two giggling?" Fabian asked curiously, taking out his alcoholic wipes. He opened one up, and dabbed it on Nina's forehead.

"No reas- Ow! That stings!" Nina said, pushing Fabian's hand away.

Fabian shook his head, and took out a small spray bottle.

"Forgot to warn you that it might sting. Sorry. And what kind of reasons?" Fabian asked, quickly spraying anti-infection spray on her forehead.

"Apparently you talk about me a lot." Nina said, smiling. Fabian blushed, and looked away to grab a bandage. "Elise also thinks you like me."

Fabian blushed more, and ignored Nina, who was still smiling. He placed a bandage carefully on her forehead, and ignored the words coming out her mouth.

"That's really interesting, that you like me." Nina said, still talking even though Fabian wasn't responding at all.

"Why is interesting?" Fabian said, looking at her, after putting everything back into his first-aid kit.

"Because I like you too." Nina whispered, blushing herself.

Fabian smiled, and sat next to her on the couch.

"So, why did you want to forget about this kiss?" Fabian asked, confused on why she would want to forget, when she liked him.

"Cause I wasn't sure if you meant the kiss, or if you just had an urge to kiss me or…" Nina wandered off, and then looked at him.

"I meant it Nina, I just figured you didn't like me back since you said to forget about it…" Fabian responded.

"So umm…" Nina whispered, and seconds later, she kissed him.

Fabian kissed back, putting his arms on her waist gently, as she put her good hand on his neck. They were snogging for a good five minutes, until Elise walked in.

"EWW!" Elise yelled, seeing the two kissing. When they heard her, Fabian quickly pulled away, and looked at his sister.

"Umm…" Fabian whispered, looking over at Nina, who was blushing like crazy, and yet was smiling. She let out a giggle, and Fabian smiled at her.

"EW! I'm telling Mom you guys were kissing on the couch!" Elise yelled, covering her eyes.

"Elise, please don't. Mum wouldn't let Nina come back… And we didn't expect you to walk in…" Fabian whispered, giving her a sad look.

"Okay, but you better not tell her that I broke the cookie jar earlier today." Elise said, skipping away.

"Cookie jar?" Nina asked, tilting her head in confusion as Elise skipped away.

"Yeah, earlier she was trying to grab a cookie when even though our Mum said no, and she accidentally broke the jar while sneaking one." Fabian said, watching her leave.

Nina nodded, unsure of what to say. She was tempted to kiss him again, but she decided against it, and looked around. There was a long period of silence before Fabian kissed her.

* * *

_Awee, Fabina 3 Warning, idk what shall happen cause I'm just writing as I go, so I'm going to say that this story is rated Teen for a reason, I know they is teenagers but ya know. Just saying. Meep! Next chapter shall be dedicated to the person who can tell me three different songs that Brad Kavanagh has sung! :D_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10! Double digits! This story is getting so big XD _

_This chapter is dedicated to FabianNina4eva4568, who gave me 3 songs (first) Brad Kavanagh has sung, yay! HE IS SO HAWT. Hehe._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Monday, July 2__nd__, 2012_

"Nina, I have some news!" Fabian said, when Nina opened the door. Nina smiled, and went outside. They were heading on a walk.

"What kind of news? Good or bad? Because I don't need more bad." Nina asked, as they started walking.

"It's not bad. Promise." Fabian said, walking, and taking her hand. Since their kiss on Friday, they had kind of started dating. They didn't exactly know what to call it, but they could be considered together.

"So, what's the news?"

"Well, I sent in your school file to my boarding, changing the name 'Samantha Jenkins' to 'Nina Martin', and the school accepted you on scholarship!" Fabian said, feeling a bit bad for lying to her. But that was the only way he could keep her safe.

"You did that, just for me?" Nina asked, looking at him. Fabian smiled at her, and nodded quickly. Nina smiled back at him, and kissed his cheek. "That means so much to me! And are you serious? I get to go to England?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah! The school already paid for your ticket, we will leave the twentieth! School starts on the following Monday! You're going to love it." Fabian said happily. "You'll apparently be sharing rooms with Patricia."

"Patricia is Joy's friend, right?" Nina asked, trying to recall who Patricia was. She knew Fabian told her about Patricia, but she wanted to make sure.

"Yeah."

Just then, Fabian's phone rung, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Fabian asked into the phone, as Nina watched him.

"FABES!"

When Fabian heard Joy scream through the phone, he rolled his eyes. Joy was his best friend, but she was always so pushy. He wanted to just be her friend, and nothing more. And he had Nina now, he didn't want Joy.

"Hi Joy…" Fabian said, once she stopped screaming. Nina could hear Joy's screaming, and laughed quietly to herself. Joy was certainly… Loud.

"Fabes! I miss you so much! And who's that laughing? Are you with somebody?" Joy asked quiet impatiently.

"Yes Joy, somebody is with me. Nina, who happens to be my girlfriend, who also happens to coming to Anubis as well." Fabian said, a bit annoyed. Joy was butting in.

There was silence on the other end, and Fabian moved his phone, so he could see the screen. He was no longer in a call.

"The heck? Did she just hang up on me?" Fabian asked, looking at his phone.

"I don't think she likes the fact that you called me your girlfriend." Nina whispered, looking down. It seemed she had already gained an enemy. This Joy girl obviously had a crush on him.

"Nina… Don't worry about it, okay? Joy can be… Well, rude sometimes. She isn't always though, she can be nice." Fabian said. Nina nodded, and stopped walking when they got to a shopping area.

"What is this place? I have never seen it." Nina asked, looking over at the multiple stores. There were places like 'Aeropostale', and 'Delia's', and some place called 'Adidas'. They weren't familiar sounding.

"Oh, this must be the new shopping center my sister was talking about. Huh, looks pretty cool. Want go visit some of them?" Fabian asked, looking at the different stores as well.

"No, don't like looking at things I can't buy." Nina mumbled.

"But," Fabian said. "It looks like they have a laser-tag place! We could play, I have money. It would be like our first date."

Nina smiled.

"Sure!"

Fabian smiled, and walked over the laser-tag place, still holding Nina's hand. Nina looked around, as they stepped in. It was dark, but it was lit up from their black lights.

"Make sure to be careful with your arm while we play Nina, it is in a cast." Fabian commented, walking over to the desk. Since Nina insisted to not go to the hospital, Fabian wrapped it in a bandage. It still hurt a little, but it had mostly went away.

Nina nodded, and Fabian paid for them. They were led into a small area, with held the vests and laser-tag guns.

"These are so cool!" Nina exclaimed, grabbed the vest and gun off the rack she was assigned to. Fabian smiled at her, and grabbed his own vest and gun.

"I know! And hey, looks like we're on opposite teams." Fabian said, noticing they were both given different colors.

"Awe… My team is totally going to beat your team!" Nina said smirking a bit, putting on her vest.

"My team shall beat your team, just because I'm on it." Fabian said, returning the smirk, putting on his vest. Nina rolled her eyes, and looked at the gun.

"You're probably right. I don't even know how to play." Nina said laughing.

"Okay, so you have to try not to get hit. And you have to hit others by shooting with the gun. It's all electronic." Fabian replied.

"And you use the gun how?" Nina asked, looking at the gun, for some sort of trigger. She never played anything like this, and she had defiantly not used a gun.

Fabian stood behind her, and put his hands on hers, and moved her hands to the right position.

"Okay, so pull this trigger to reload," Fabian said, gently hitting her fingers that were on the trigger. "And pull this trigger to shoot." He moved her fingers so they were on the right trigger, and then gently hit them, making the gun beep.

"Thanks." Nina said, looking up at him. Fabian smiled, and kissed her quickly, and moved away from her.

"You are now the enemy!" Fabian said, soon running away to meet up with his team members. Each game started at the top of an hour, and it was five minutes before the game would start. Nina went over to her team, which consisted of a few teenage boys and some little girls.

As the team got ready, the usual announcement went off, explaining rules, safety, and the time of the rounds. Each round would be ten minutes, making it a half-hour game since there are three rounds. Nina loaded her gun, and so did Fabian.

When the buzzer went off, everybody went off, some hiding, and some going right off and shooting people. Nina had hidden, while Fabian was off shooting people.

She kneeled down, and looked through a window-shaped space, and thought it would be the perfect way to shoot people. Staying hidden was key.

Nina shot a few people, giggling softly when the people didn't know where she was. She would just keep shooting, while the person would go around in circles, looking for her.

Doing this had caused Nina's team to become in first place, for the time being. Fabian was getting many points, shooting many people on her team. He peeked around a corner, and noticed Nina's little hiding spot. He smirked, and shot her.

Nina's vest beeped, telling her she was being shot at, and she looked up, and seeing Fabian was there, still shooting her. She stood up and shot him multiple times, till he ran away, Nina following after him quickly.

Fabian turned around, now running backwards, so he could keep shooting Nina. Nina was still shooting, trying her best to dodge his hits.

Fabian ran into a wall, laughing when he did, and Nina ran into him, not noticing he stopped. She giggled, dropped her gun, and kissed him.

Fabian dropped his gun as well, returning the kiss.

One of the coaches blew their whistle at them, and they pulled apart, picking their guns back off and running off in two different directions.

"That was so much fun!" Nina said, putting her vest back, as well as her gun. Her team had won by only a few points, she was quite happy about it. She didn't win much.

"Yeah, it was!" Fabian replied, putting his own vest and gun away. Most of the time, Fabian and Nina were chasing each other, which he found pretty enjoyable.

"Should we head back?" Fabian asked, looking over at Nina.

"Yeah, I don't want to walk in the dark." Nina said, nodding.

"But why? I'm here to protect you."

"I know you are, but people can be psychotic." Nina added, taking Fabian's hand, and walking outside. Fabian smiled, following her. She knew Fabian was protective, she liked that, but like she said, there are many psychotic people in the world.

As they walked, the sun set, the world darkening around them. While they were walking, Fabian's phone rang again. Fabian sighed, and took his phone out.

"Joy again. If I ignore her, she'll just keep calling… I'll have to take it." Fabian said, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Joy!" Fabian said, fake enthusiasm in his voice. Nina let go of his hand, and sat on the grass, not wanting to stand while waiting.

"It's Patricia, I'm using Joy's phone. Joy wanted me to tell you that… Never mind, I'm not doing this Joy! Nothing is worth this!" Patricia yelled, hanging up with Fabian.

"That was odd." Fabian said, putting his phone back, looking over at Nina, who was playing with a flower. She looked up, and tilted her head.

"How?"

"Patricia called me on Joy's phone, and apparently Patricia was going to tell me something, and then she hung up. That's really weird." Fabian commented, offering Nina his hand. Nina took it, standing up. Fabian took the flower from her, and put it in her hair.

Nina smiled, and they continued walking, hand in hand.

* * *

_Chapter 10 is complete. OMG. Let's freak out XD Okay, so I know what I am doing for the last 2 chapters, which may be coming up, depending on what I decide to do. The Teen rating shall be enforced during those chapters, they shall have suggestive themes *_* But yeah, it shall be fun. The next chapter will be dedicated to a random person who has this story in their favorites. :) Please don't favorite to get a dedication!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hello people, welcome to chapter 11! I think this will be the last chapter before the 2 big finale chapters. But remember, if the story is popular enough, I will write another story! If it's hated, I'm obviously not… Any who!_

_This chapter is dedicated to __meathecat__, who happened to put this story in their favorites on 10-04-2012, so thank you for that! I love when people like my stories enough, they put it in their favorites :) On with thee story!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Wednesday, July 4__th__, 2012_

"Nina, you didn't tell me that your birthday was in less than a week! How old will you be?" Fabian asked, looking over at Nina, who was blowing bubbles. They were both at the park.

"I don't like birthdays, they are just telling you that you are getting older, and you are getting closer to death. And I'll be sixteen." Nina responded, blowing another batch of bubbles. They swirled around her, making her giggle.

"You're only fifteen?" Fabian asked. He had never asked how old Nina was. They were less than a year apart though, he had just turned sixteen a few months ago. But he thought Nina was sixteen as well. It didn't really make any difference though.

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm turning sixteen on the ninth." Nina replied, still blowing bubbles.

"That is Joy's birthday as well. Hmm." Fabian replied, remembering.

Fabian sat down next to Nina, and took his own bottle of bubbles, and blew some. He wasn't sure why he was, it was a bit weird, but he didn't care.

"I can be weird by myself, you don't have to blow bubbles too." Nina added, noticing that people were staring at them. They were older, it looked a bit strange.

"I won't abandon you in the world of weirdness." Fabian answered, smiling, blowing more bubbles. Nina smiled, and put her bubble wand down.

"I'm out." Nina said, closing the lid on the bubbles. She frowned, looking at the empty can of bubbles. She had been having fun, she didn't get to blow bubbles much.

"I have more, if you want another one. Elise did say to give them to you." Fabian responded, taking out another bottle of bubbles. Nina's face brightened, and she took it. She immediately opened it, and went back to blowing bubbles.

Nina liked the days like this, where Fabian and her would just relax. She could just forget about everything that was happening, and for once, be careless, and worry-free. It had been around two weeks since she met him, and those were the best weeks she's had in a long time. And she would be going to Fabian's boarding school, so life was going to get better.

Nina leaned her head on Fabian's shoulder, still blowing bubbles through the wand. Fabian put his arm around her, keeping her close, also still blowing bubbles.

After a while, Nina ran out of bubbles again, so she put the bottle down. She was kind of tired now, so she wasn't going to blow through another bottle. She yawned, moving away from Fabian, so she could stretch her arms.

"Tired?" Fabian asked, stretching his arms as well, after putting his bottle of bubbles done as well. Nina nodded, yawning softly.

"You could take a nap maybe, so you don't have to walk home tired?" Fabian offered. They had walked here, and he knew if he was tired, he wouldn't want to take a half-hour walk home. And he did have a blanket with him, they had a picnic earlier, so she could sleep on that.

"No, you'll be bored." Nina responded, looking at him tiredly.

"I'll sleep too. I'm tired too, I was up last night, watching some television shows that I need to catch up on." Fabian replied.

"Okay." Nina said, yawning again. Fabian got the picnic blanket out again, and laid it on the ground. He laid down on it, and Nina crawled over, lying right next to him. She quickly fell asleep, and Fabian did as well.

* * *

Nina and Fabian woke up in the late afternoon, after sleeping for about two hours together. Fabian had woken up first, and had kissed Nina to wake her up. She smiled at him, and quickly sat up, yawning.

"What time is it?" Nina asked, unsure of what time it was, since she didn't have a watch or cell phone to check it on.

Fabian checked his digital watch, and replied "Four o'clock. Not too bad." Nina nodded, wanting to go back to sleep.

"I want to sleep more." Nina whined, yawning again.

"How about we head back then? I could give you a piggy-back ride if you want, so you don't have to walk?" Fabian offered.

"Sure, but if I'm too heavy, put me down." Nina replied, crawling off the blanket, so she could put it back in the basket. Fabian laughed, and got off the blanket as well, so she could fold it. He wasn't good at that type of thing.

Nina put away the blanket, as well as the multiple cans of bubbles they had brought, full and empty. She could always refill them if she wanted to, throwing them out would be a waste.

After that was handled, Nina held the basket out to Fabian, and got on his back after he had taken it. She was happy she didn't have to walk, she was sick of walking.

"Ready?" Fabian asked, making sure Nina was holding on, so she wouldn't fall off. They didn't need another accident.

"Mmhmm."

Fabian started walking, Nina holding onto him tightly. She drifted off after five minutes of walking, leaving Fabian quiet. He didn't want to wake her, so he even walked a bit slower. He also was making sure that Nina wouldn't fall.

* * *

When Fabian got to the house, he carefully placed her on her couch, trying to keep her from waking up. But as soon as he put her down, Nina bounced up.

"How long was I asleep on your back?" Nina asked, looking at him.

"About half an hour." Fabian answered, sitting next to her. "Seriously, I have no idea how you live in this heat, even with the water bottles I gave you."

After Nina had ended up with heat exhaustion, Fabian insisted of her always having water bottles at the house. He didn't care if he had to pay for it, he would make sure she had water. He didn't want her to end up with something more serious.

"I guess I got used to it." Nina replied.

Fabian nodded, and sat next to her, giving her a bright smile.

"What's with the smile?" Nina asked, smiling back.

"You always smile when I smile, and I love to see yours." Fabian replied, kissing her cheek, causing Nina's cheeks to turn a rosy red.

"Quiet, Fabian." She mumbled, giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

_Not much of a chapter, I know, don't hurt me! Hehe, only 2 chapters left! :O Or maybe one, might combine them. Not suree. Next chapter is dedicated to another random reviewer! Randomness is what makes the world go round. :)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hehe, chapter 12! AHH THAT MEANS THIS STORY IS ENDING ON CHAPTER 13. UNLUCKY! Oh well, hehe, there will actually be 14 chapters, because of the thank you chapter :D No bad luck now! Okay, on with the story! This chapter is quite long!_

_This chapter is dedicated to golferbabe, who is a random reviewer! Thankk you :D_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Saturday, July 7__th__, 2012_

"Can I help Fabian?" Elise asked, looking up at her older brother, who was at the jewelry store, trying to pick something nice out for Nina. It was her birthday, he wanted to give her something special. He couldn't decide though.

"Sure Elise. What do you think Nina would like for her birthday?" Fabian asked her, kneeling down next to her.

Elise pointed to one of the more expensive necklaces that was glistening from the light shining down it. It was perfect for Nina. Fabian had never noticed the necklace himself.

"That's perfect, Elise." Fabian said, earning a smile from his little sister. Fabian called over a salesperson, and took out his credit card.

* * *

"Sixteen, wow." Nina whispered to herself, looking out the crack in her window. Two years, she would become an adult. She never thought it would go so fast, she felt as if she was just a little kid yesterday.

She jumped off the counter, and walked outside. She went into the front of the house, and sat on the grass. In the yard across from her, a few kids were playing together happily. She smiled, hearing them laugh. She remembered those days…

_"Samantha, we should play dress-up!" Kristen yelled, already running into her closet. Samantha ran over as well, smiling at her best friend. _

_"Okay, what should we dress-up as?" Samantha asked, looking in Kristen's closet. It was full of clothes, mostly dresses for her 'fashion shows'. That was Kristen's favorite thing to do, pretending to be a model, and strutting down the runway. _

_"Fancy stuff! Cause we are dressing up for Katy Bear and Billy Bear's wedding!" Kristen answered gleefully, grabbed a frilly pink dress. Katy Bear and Billy Bear were the names of Kristen's teddy bears that she had since she was a baby. They were six now._

_"Okay!" Samantha said, taking a frilly pink dress as well. She loved pink, no color could compete with it. _

_The girls put the frilly dresses over their clothes, and Kristen grabbed two tiaras from her dresser. She placed one of them gently on her head, and handed the other one to Samantha. She took it, and put it on her own head._

_After they were dressed, they set up the wedding. They decorated Kristen's room, making it even more sparkly then it already was. They set up Katy Bear, as well as Billy Bear. Samantha put the other bears around the two special bears, they were attending._

_Kristen turned her radio on, and turned the volume down. She sat over by Billy Bear, and waited for the wedding to begin._

_When the music hit the chorus, Samantha moved Katy Bear up the small walkway that they had created. She then placed Katy Bear next to Billy Bear, and Kristen and started reading from a book._

_Kristen skipped a lot, and cut right to the chase._

_"Katy Bear, do you take Billy Bear as your husband?" Kristen asked, and Samantha made Katy Bear nod. "And Billy Bear, do you take Katy Bear as your wife?" Samantha made Billy Bear nod._

_"Then you may kiss the bride!" Kristen giggled, making the two bears kiss. _

Nina jumped out of her thoughts, and shook her head, tossing the memory away. She didn't want to think about it, she missed Kristen. And sadly, she lived only a block away. But she couldn't talk to her, Kristen would know it was her.

She let out a sigh, and stood up. The kids she had watched had went inside. How long had she been out there?

She noticed Fabian's car pull into his house, and she looked over. Fabian stopped his car, and got out, along with Elise. She smiled at Nina, and ran over.

"Happy birthday Nina!" Elise yelled, giving her a hug. Nina smiled back at her, returning the hug. She hardly talked to Elise. Yet she was so friendly. The thought made her smile more.

Fabian came over, keeping the expensive necklace locked in his car, as well as a single cupcake, that he had bought just for her birthday. He was excited to give her the two things, and he wanted to give them to her now, but he didn't feel it was time too.

"Thanks Elise!" Nina replied, after Elise let go of her. Elise clapped her hands, and jumped up and down.

"Fabian got you a-"

"None of that now!" Fabian said, covering up Elise's mouth, so she wouldn't give away what Fabian bought her. Nina gave them a look, and smiled again. Elise looked up at her brother, giggling at him. He smiled at her.

"Elise, why don't you give Nina your present? She'd like that." Fabian said, moving his hand away from her. Elise grinned, and nodded, grabbing Nina's hand and dragging her to her house, Fabian following next to them.

Fabian opened the door, and Elise pulled Nina into the house. Elise led her into the kitchen.

On the table, there was a big basket, full of different candies, all different colors, making it look like a rainbow.

"This is so cool!" Nina exclaimed, coming closer to the basket, taking a better look. How did Elise manage to do this? Maybe Fabian helped her, or her mother. Elise went over and took off the clear wrapping around the basket that kept the candies from getting ruined. "Thank you so much Elise!"

Elise grinned, taking one of the candies, and plopping it into her mouth.

"Well… Bye!" Elise said, darting off to wherever in the world she was going. Nina took one of the candies, and put it in her mouth. It was a combination of strawberry and… Hmm, Nina didn't know what the other flavor was.

Fabian was leaning against the wall, watching Nina eat the candies. He was pretty sure that Nina didn't know that he was there.

But then Nina looked up at him and smiled, proving his theory wrong.

"Want one?" She asked, grabbing one. Fabian smiled, as Nina handed him the candy.

"Thank you, Neens." Fabian replied, putting it into his mouth. He had eaten plenty of these when Elise was making the basket, since he helped her. Elise yelled at him several times, but he kept taking them anyways.

Nina smiled at him and nodded.

"Fabian, stop it!" Nina giggled, hitting him lightly, as he tickled her. They had been calmly sitting on the couch, and then when Elise had skipped out of the room, Fabian had started tickling her.

Fabian smirked, still tickling her. He still hadn't gave Nina his present. He was going to do it at night, when Elise was gone, so he could take her somewhere special. Nina hit him again lightly, trying to get him so stop, making him laugh.

"It's my b-birthday, not fair!" Nina giggled, making Fabian stop, and stick out his tongue.

"Fine, birthday girl. I'll stop." Fabian replied, laughing. Nina giggled again, and Elise skipped back into the room.

"Mum is going to be home soon!" Elise shouted. Fabian looked over at her. Nina did as well, Elise had yelled pretty loudly.

Fabian nodded, standing up.

"Let's go Nina." Fabian said, offering her his hand. Nina took it, standing up, and giving him a questionable look.

"Where?" She asked.

"You'll see." Fabian smiled, leading Nina outside. Elise waved good-bye to them, and they waved back, walking out the door.

Fabian started walking towards the secret destination, while holding Nina's hand, so she followed him. He was taking her to…

"Fabian?" Nina asked, making Fabian look over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Heh… Can I have your jacket? I don't want you to be cold but I'm completely frozen…" Nina whispered. Fabian chuckled, taking off his jacket, and putting it around her. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They kept walking, the sky outside darkening. But that was good, the darker the better. The place Fabian and Nina were heading, would be better in the dark.

After about half an hour of walking, Fabian placed his hands over Nina's eyes.

"Hey!" Nina yelled, trying to move his hands. "I'll end up falling!"

"Trust me Nina, I'd catch you before you fell." Fabian responded, earning a nod from Nina. He led her carefully to the correct area, and when they got there, moved his hands away from her face.

Before her, laid a lit-up camping ground. There were lanterns hanging from the trees, making the area sparkle. There was a big tent, that's top had one of those vent sort of things, where it let air through.

There was also a table, which had one candle straight in the middle, flowers surrounding it. The camping ground was also right next to a sparkly blue lake, one of the trees by it had a rope for jumping off.

Nina was speechless, she couldn't believe Fabian had done this for her. It was completely amazing. She expected nothing of the sort.

"Oh my gosh… This is… Amazing…" Nina murmured, stepping forward, looking around once more. The lanterns were also very pretty, designed with different colored dots. Nina turned around at Fabian, and gave him a big hug. Fabian smiled, hugging her back.

"Thank you." Nina mumbled into his shirt, her height stopped her from putting her head anywhere but his chest.

"Very welcome, Neens." He responded, letting go of her. "We could start a fire, and roast some marshmallow, if you'd like."

Nina smiled and nodded excitedly, and Fabian chuckled, grabbed his lighter from his pocket, and grabbing a few planks of wood he brought earlier.

"Could you bring over the two fold-up chairs that are by the tent Nina?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded, walking over to the tent, and grabbing the two chairs. They weren't very heavy, which was good, because Nina was the opposite of strong. Well, physically anyways.

Nina brought the chairs over, and set them down. Fabian had put the planks of wood in a neat pile on the ground, and was taking out his lighter of his pocket. He lit up the planks, and they soon were on fire, glistening the grounds even more.

Fabian sat on one of the chairs, and Nina sat on the other. The chairs were across from each other.

"Oh, wait." Fabian whispered to himself, getting up, and grabbing a bag from inside the tent. The tent was pretty big, it could fit more than two people for sure. He got out of the tent, and sat back down with his bag. He opened it up, taking out two skewers, and a big bag of marshmallows. He handed one of the skewers to her, as well as a marshmallow.

Nina thanked him, and she put the marshmallow on her skewer, and Fabian did the same with his. He held it carefully over the fire, looking over at Nina while he did so. She smiled at him, holding her marshmallow over the fire as well.

The two didn't say anything, both of them now watching their marshmallows burn, and listening to the crackling noises from the blaze. But after the long silence, Nina spoke up.

"Did you plan all this? Or really, make all this?" Nina asked, looking up from her marshmallow, and looking straight at Fabian. He nodded, pointing to her marshmallow, and laughing.

"It's on fire Nina." He laughed, which made Nina automatically look over to her marshmallow, noticing that he wasn't lying.

"Ahh! What do I do?" Nina asked, watching her marshmallow burn from the flame. Fabian got up and took her skewer, and blew her marshmallow out, just like a candle. Nina giggled, taking the skewer back from him. "Aww, now it's all burned!"

Fabian chuckled, taking her marshmallow and putting it into his mouth.

"Eh, hot!" Fabian muffled, still eating the marshmallow.

"No, it wouldn't be hot, it was just, you know, on fire." Nina said giggling still. After Fabian finished his marshmallow, he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Boo." She commented. "I'm done with this. I cannot roast marshmallows." Nina said, getting up. Fabian smiled and stood up as well, putting everything away, and blowing out the fire. "I'm going to go on that rope thing!"

Nina ran over to the rope, Fabian following after her. She climbed onto it, and swung back and forth, trying to get more distance.

"You're gonna jump in with your clothes on?" Fabian asked, smirking a bit.

"Why not?" Nina giggled, jumping into the lake from the rope. She quickly popped back up, smiling at Fabian. "You give it a go!"

Fabian shrugged, took his shirt off, and cannonballed right into the lake, popping up right next to Nina, splashing her face.

"Don't splash me!" Nina yelled playfully, splashing him back. Fabian smirked again, and went underwater, so he could dodge her splash.

Nina crossed her arms, and shook her head. She suddenly felt someone pull her down, and smiled underwater when she saw Fabian, who was actually smirking, underwater.

He kissed her, while they were still underwater. But they couldn't kiss for long, so they pulled apart and sprang back up.

Nina's cheeks had turned from pale to a crimson red. Fabian kissed her cheek, causing it to turn even redder.

"Stop, you're making me blush!" She shouted, covering her face with her hands. Fabian laughed, taking her hands away from her face.

"I happen to like your blush!" Fabian said, smiling at her. Nina stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes playfully. He thought her blush was adorable.

"Can we light the fire again? Now I'm cold!" Nina asked, smiling.

Fabian nodded, and ran out of the lake, grabbing some towels from his bag. He threw one over at Nina, and she caught it, putting it around her.

"This is why you don't go swimming with clothes on, Miss. Martin." Fabian told her, smirking at her.

"You shouldn't be talking." Nina said smirking back, of which his pants were soaked. Though his shirt wasn't wet, he had taken it off before he dove in.

Fabian runs back, and grabs his shirt, and waves it near her. Nina rolled her eyes, and Fabian put his shirt back on, and started the fire up again.

Fabian sits back down on his chair, once the fire is burning. He puts his hands near the fire, which was exactly what Nina was doing.

"This is the best birthday ever." Nina whispered.

"I'm really glad it is, Neens."

Nina got up, and went over to Fabian, sitting on his lap. He put his arms around her, and Nina leaned her head against him.

"I love you, Nina." Fabian whispered into her ear, stroking her hair softly. It felt nice.

"I love you too, Fabian." Nina whispered back, kissing Fabian gently. Fabian kissed her back, gently moving his hands down to her waist. Nina smiled, moving her hands to his neck.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fabian asked between kissing, they were now in the tent, making out. But it was becoming more than that.

"Yes." She whispered, pulling off his shirt. Fabian let her, smiling. This was going to be some night.

* * *

_Yeah, me socially awkward, and me also only 14, so I find this awkward and weird to write. Hence like no words on that at all. But yeah, to be specific, they do 'it'. If you don't know what that is… Um… Google it… ANYWHO! Next dedication goes to… Somebody random. So hehe, bye!_


	14. Chapter 13 - Final Chapter

_Oh Em Gee, it tis the last chapter. Tis chapter 13. Uh oh. AHHH! But remember, there shall be another story after this, this is a prequel! Yeehee!_

_This story is dedicated to my friend Jassie, who also helped me with the story! Her fanfiction account is __cookiemonsterrrx__! She hasn't written anything… Yet. Hehe, on with the final chapter!_

_Also, I notice a lot of people are really bad at summaries. Summaries are usaully what catches the reader. So if you guys ever need a summary for your story, PM me! I loveeeee making summaries. Just thought I'd put that out there :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Final Chapter**

_Sunday, July 8__th__, 2012_

Fabian woke up the next morning, replaying what happened yesterday in his head. He smiled at the memory. He couldn't believe how great last night was. He had never, you know, done that before, so it was quite enjoyable for him.

But wait! He never brought Nina's necklace over to the camping grounds! He had forgot them in his car, as well as the cupcake he bought her. He needed to go and get those.

Fabian carefully got up, trying his best not to wake Nina. He was able to get out of the tent doing so, and began the way out of the campgrounds. It didn't take him long to reach his car. But when he opened the door, he noticed they weren't there.

Fabian took out his phone, hoping there was reception.

"Come on," Fabian whispered. "Work already!"

He tried for several minutes, and finally, his phone started ringing. He was calling Elise, to see if maybe she took the presents yesterday.

Elise didn't have a cellphone, but she would pick up the house phone, his mum never picked it up herself. Elise liked to get it anyways.

When Elise finally picked up the phone, Fabian let out a breath.

"Elise! Did you take Nina's presents?" Fabian asked quietly, not sure if maybe Nina could hear him from here or not.

"Yeah, she would have found them!" Elise shouted.

"Okay. Next time, don't move things without asking me!" Fabian told her. Elise apologized, and hung up the phone. He would have to drive back to the house, and grab it real quick. He got into his car, and drove to his house.

When he got there, he quickly got out, running straight into the house.

"Elise! Where are they?" He shouted, searching around for Nina's presents. Elise came running over, holding the two presents in her hands. Fabian took them quickly, and ran back out of the house.

Little did he know that Joy Mercer was walking over to his house. She had decided to come visit Fabes, she missed him.

But Fabian didn't notice her, and he pulled out of the driveway, on his way back to the campgrounds. Well, she came all this way, and she wasn't going to not see him! She quickly jumped into her rental car, and started driving, following Fabian's car.

Joy blared music while she drove, listening to 'Call Me Maybe' on replay. During summer break, Joy annoyed the heck out of Patricia, playing the song over and over, day and night. Patricia didn't like the cheery song sung by Carly Rae Jepson. It annoyed the heck out of her.

When Fabian arrived at the park, he also didn't notice that Joy's car was right behind his. He didn't notice a lot of things that went on. But he kept a close eye on Nina.

He stepped out of the car, Nina's presents in his hand. He noticed his in his car reflection that is hair was messy, so he put the gifts down, and fixed his hair.

"Fabes!" Joy yelled out, causing Fabian to swiftly turn around. Why was she here? She had no business even being in America now! School started soon!

But before he could question her, Joy planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after Fabian left, Nina woke up. She thought at first that maybe he had left her, because of what happened, but she knew Fabian would never do that to her. Maybe he had went to get them breakfast, or something.

Nina sat up, noticing she had never put her clothes back on after last night. She quickly put on Fabian's hoodie, and her jeans. Yesterday was so… weird. It was amazing, yet a bit awkward for her. But just thinking about last night put a smile on her face.

She crawled out of the tent, and inhaled the fresh forest scent.

Nina yawned, sitting on the chair Fabian and she were on yesterday. She giggled to herself, and took Fabian's lighter from the ground, and lit up a fire. She warmed up her hands, smiling at the sudden warmness.

After about ten minutes of sitting there, she blew the fire out, warmed up enough. She wanted Fabian to come back, so he could cure her boredom. And she wanted to know where he went. She thought for a minute, and then got up. She decided that she was going to go on a walk.

Nina put her hoodie up, and started walking. A cool wind hit her face, making her spine shiver. She didn't enjoy walking alone. It freaked her out, even though she does it all the time. Well, she hasn't recently, since she met Fabian.

She walked for about ten minutes, when she realized just up ahead, was Fabian's car! He must have just gotten here! She sped up her face, smiling to herself as she got closer and closer to the car. But as soon as she reached it, she wished she never moved from the campgrounds.

Right in front of her, stood her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, kissing another girl.

She couldn't get a word out, she started crying and ran off.

Fabian saw Nina, and he instantly pushed Joy away, which was what he was going to do anyways. Joy was a pain in the neck! She just ruined his relationship!

He quickly followed after her, not taking the cupcake or necklace, and saw she was at the campground, taking stuff.

"N-Nina, she kissed m-me…" Fabian stammered out, too worried to even speak properly. What if Nina didn't think it was Joy's idea? What if she thought that he wanted to kiss her? He was pretty sure that was what was running through Nina's head.

Nina didn't respond, still crying excessively, grabbing her things.

"H-How could you d-do this to m-me? After l-last night I-I thought…" Nina's voice broke, and she shoved past him, running out of distance. Fabian felt his whole world collapse.

The girl he loved was all his heart, thought that he cheated on her. And he had no way to explain. So all he could do was watch her leave, tears flowing down his own cheeks.

* * *

_Dun dun dun! The cliché ending! Yes, almost ALL stories about Fabina eventually lead up to Joy kissing Fabian, but none of the other characters seem to fit someone who would like him. Not Patricia, not Amber, and not Mara. Joy and Fabian work. But you know, ew, Jabian._

_So hopefully I will have the true story up soon! Might be awhile! But until then, I hope you liked it! :D_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	15. Credits

Hello! Like I said way earlier, this is not a chapter! These are my credits!

First off, thanks to the following people for following the story:

-A.S.N.9900

-Acfprincess

-Aleta123

-BELLA X STARFIRE7745231

-BananaBubbles98

-BigBieberRhinosaur

-BrokenMoment

-Catmann97

-Gamer1999

-HOAlove4Ever

-Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta

-JustineHoA

-Love-Da-Mysteries689

-LunaLuvgood27

-Luv2Luv

-MGHelene

-Makiharu

-MysteryWriter98

-Naza-Pazz

-Peace3000

-PercabethFabinaandCailey4eve r

-Radiant As You

-SibunaGleeLover

-Sibunaismylife

-Tabyylynn

-artist98

-blackfordddd4

- . !

-fabinalover21

-gingerluv

-houseofanubisfan2

-karaliza76

-littlemisshappyxx

-sibunastyles

-wolfienjhoanfdwar

-zendayaforever22

Next, I'd like to thank the following people for favoriting the story:

-Aleta123

-BELLA X STARFIRE7745231

-BrokenMoment

-FabianNina4eva4568

-From Anonymous

-HOAlove4Ever

-I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings

-Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta

-Koori Hana

-Luv2Luv

-MGHelene

-Makiharu

-MusicLoverGirl9078

-Naza-Pazz

-Peace3000

-R5 Rocks smile

-SibunaGleeLover

-Sibunaismylife

-artist98

-complexed

. !

-fabinalove

-houseofanubisfan2

-meathecat

-sibunastyles

-xxkamqxx

And I also thank all my reviewers, who I will not list, because you can see them yourselves But thank you! I am very happy with this story, I loved writing this one particularly. I haven't started the sequel, because I'm currently writing a Christmas story! So, you'll see the sequel sometime next year!

And also, if you ever want me to read one of your stories, just PM me! I love reading fanfictions, so it wouldn't be a problem! (:

~JessIsTheBest~


End file.
